Na mo Naki Hoshitachi
Na mo Naki Hoshitachi (名も無き星たち lit. Nameless Stars) is a 2019 duet by Kensuke Yaegashi and Mamoru Fujimura. Overview The lead song from Growth fifth RE:START volume. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * Kanji = 霧の帳に匿われた厩の陰で 深手負った体を鎮めて眠る兵 夜もすがら密やかに通う異教の娘 慈しみ満ちた瞳には曇り一つなく 言葉は違えど心は繋がる 夢現つ想う其の温もり 名も無き星たちが流れて巡り逢い 止められない絆二人を誘う ひと紡ぎの糸に両手を差し伸べて 忘れかけたグロリア此処に刻まれる 争いの終焉の鐘が咎める前に (前に) 昂然と拓く幻想の物語り 人知れず蜜月の夜毎諫めを破り 朝涼に凍えながら じっと覆いを纏う 互いの憂き目を古傷に推し計る いばらを潜った(いばらを潜った)獣のように(獣のように) 嘆きのラプソディア災い起こるとも 確かめ合う絆静かな微笑み 永い永い旅の終わりを告げるべく 導かれた光に賽は投げられた La la la… 唇震わせ調べを交える 二人を結んだ子守の音を 思い出して 名も無き星たちの袂に揺られて 確かめた絆に愛を誓い合う 二度と放さないと両手で抱き締めて 目を覚ましたフィリア胸に刻み込む 離れ離れの日々終わりを告げるべく 導かれた二人に賽は投げられた 痛み分かつ道 (痛み分かつ道) 命は今、始まった Kanji provided by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-| Romaji = Kiri no tobari ni tokuwareta umaya no kage de Fukade otta karada wo shizumete nemuru hei Yo mo sugara hisoyaka ni kayou ikyou no musume Itsukushimi michita hitomi ni wa kumori hitotsunaku Kotoba wa chigaedo kokoro wa tsunagaru Yume utsutsu omou sono nukumori Na mo naki hoshitachi ga nagarete meguriai Tomerarenai kizuna futari wo izanau Hitotsumugi no ito ni ryoute wo sashinobete Wasurekaketa guroria koko ni kizamareru Arasoi no shuuen no kane ga togameru mae ni (mae ni) Kouzen to hiraku gensou no monogatari Hitoshirezu mitsugetsu no yogoto isame wo yaburi Asasuzu ni kogoe nagara Jitto ooi wo matou Tagai no ukime wo furukizu ni oshihakaru Ibara wo kugutta (ibara wo kugutta) kemono no you ni (kemono no you ni) Nageki no rapusodia wazawai okoru tomo Tashikameau kizuna shizukana hohoemi Nagai nagai tabi no owari wo tsugerubeku Michibikareta hikari ni sai wa nagerareta La la la… Kuchibiru furuwase shirabe wo majieru Futari wo musunda komori no ne wo Omoidashite Na mo naki hoshitachi no tamoto ni yurarete Tashikameta kizuna ni ai wo chikaiau Nidoto hanasanai to ryoute de dakishimete Me wo samashita firia mune ni kizamikomu Hanarebanare no hibi owari wo tsugerubeku Michibikareta futari ni sai wa nagerareta Itami wakatsu michi (itami wakatsu michi) Inochi wa ima, hajimatta Romaji translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-| English= Hidden by a curtain of mist, in the shadows of a shed A soldier sleeps, letting his fatally-wounded body rest Relying on the night as well, an infidel woman makes her way across Her eyes filled with love contain no sign of cloudiness Though their words are different, their hearts are connected That warmth was thought to be a dream come true Stars without even a name flow away but meet again An unstoppable bond invites the two To the single thread, they stretch out both of their hands The forgotten gloria is engraved here Before the bell signaling the demise of strife tolls its consequence (Before the) This illusory tale is triumphantly opened up Defying the protest against an unknown honeymoon every night Being frozen by the morning chill, They slowly cloak themselves With their respective miseries, they guess each other’s old wounds As if they were beasts (as if they were beasts) that evaded the thorns (that evaded the thorns) This rhapsodia of grief causes calamity as well A quiet smile in order to affirm their bond to each other In order to tell the end of this long, long journey The die were cast upon the guiding light La la la… With their lips trembling, the melodies are combined together As they remember the sound of the lullaby that tied the two together Stars without even a name are shaken by their vicinities With the affirmed bond, they swore upon their love They held each other tightly with both hands, with a promise to never let go The awakened philia was engraved into their hearts In order to tell the end of their days of being separated again and again The die were cast upon the guiding two A path of sharing the pain (A path of sharing the pain) Life had now begun English translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. Reference Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Kensuke Yaegashi songs Category:Mamoru Fujimura songs